Automatic transmissions, for which the operating unit of this type can be used, usually have a plurality of operating steps, which can be manually preselected by the driver and are called gears. One of the operating steps of an automatic transmission is a so-called park position. If the park position is selected on the automatic transmission by means of the control unit, blocking is brought about in the transmission by suitable measures, so that movement of the vehicle is no longer possible when the park position is engaged.
However, situations are conceivable in which the vehicle shall nevertheless be moved despite the parking brake being engaged, e.g., for towing a vehicle that broke down. To remedy this situation, it is known from the state of the art that emergency release mechanisms may be provided, which make possible the mechanical release of the engaged parking brake. The emergency release mechanisms in question usually comprise an operating device, e.g., in the form of a draw lever, by means of which the driver can release the parking brake engaged in the motor vehicle transmission by a pulling movement on the operating device via a cable. Such an emergency release can thus, of course, additionally also release the engagement of the parking brake. Since a vehicle cannot be stolen by rolling or towing away any longer with the parking brake engaged, which can be considered to be an effective theft protection measure, an emergency release of the parking brake should be able to be performed by authorized persons only.